Summer Fun
by DaughterOfHermesWatchUrWallet
Summary: Alya invites Marinette to go on a week long trip to Fun Land with her along with Nino and Adrien. Hopefully, Paris will be safe without their two young heroes. Hot adventures will ensue!
1. A Week Away

**Marinette**

 **Chapter Two: A Week Away**

Adrien was sleeping on Marinette's shoulder. Her shoulder! Of all places for a gorgeous model (and crush) to fall asleep on in this car, he chose her shoulder. His head was tilted towards Marinette, giving her a wonderful view of his sleeping face. His hair was a little frayed from the long car ride but he still looked perfect, though she must admit, he always looked perfect. The blond boy also had the most gorgeous eyelashes. Why did boys always have better eyelashes?

How could Marinette get so lucky? To have the boy of her dreams sleeping soundly on her shoulder. The girl couldn't help but admire (stare) and notice the little amount of drool that seeped out his mouth.

Wait.

Drool? Adrien Agreste of the prestigious Agreste family drooled in his sleep? Adrien Agreste, one of the most renowned models of Marinette's time, was drooling? No way. That was so cute! A little disgusting but absolutely, positively, cute. Marinette was never going to wash this jacket again.

* * *

 _"You have to come with me, there's no way that I can go to Funland with Nino by myself." Alya begged. "Nope, no way."_

 _"Then why did you already say yes?" Marinette asked. The two best friends were sitting in their favorite café. Their last year at school had just ended and they were spending their summer days in leisure. Well, mostly leisure._

 _Marinette still held the responsibility of Ladybug and still took her evening patrols with her charming partner in justice, Chat Noir. The girl also helped out most days in the bakery with her parents. It was just as busy as any summer for her, but this time around she had schools to look for. Something close, of course, so that she could still protect her beloved city and start on making her dream of being an international designer a reality._

 _She would prefer to go to which ever school Adrien was going to, but the lady in love needed to get her priorities straight. The two friends barely even talk, let alone date. She didn't need to follow him everywhere he went when he barely knew that she existed._

 _"I truly thought that I could convince my best friend, who loves me very much, to take a wonderful trip to a lovely amusement park. It will be really fun! I promise." Alya smiled and took Marinette's hands. "Please Marinette?"_

 _Who could say no to the request of a loving friend such as Alya? Not Marinette. "Alright, I'll go with you."_

 _"Great!" Alya beamed and released her hands._

 _Marinette needed a little break anyways. Between the bakery and saving kittens from trees, she needed to do something for herself. Something that was fun and carefree._

 _Later that evening she told Chat that she would be away for the week and for him to give her a call if someone suddenly got akumatized after the three-year dry spell and for nothing less._

 _"Actually, my lady, I will also be away for the week." He informed her as they sat atop the Eifel Tower, overlooking the city._

 _Ladybug smiled at her partner. "That's good, we both need a break, I'm sure this city can handle their superhero duo disappearing for the week. And nothing has happened in how long? Nearly three years? I'm sure everyone will be fine…" Still, the girl felt unsure about their disappearance. They would both be gone for the week._

 _"You're right, even superheroes need breaks. We can't be super all the time."_

 _Ladybug put her hand over Chat's. "I really do hope they're fine. It would be our luck that the week we decided to leave all the big baddies decided that it's time to come out." Maybe she shouldn't go. The city needed at least one of their super heroes._

 _Chat gave her hand a squeeze and nodded. "It'll be just fine Ladybug, no need to worry. I'll be close by just in case, and keep an extra eye on the news."_

 _The boy in the cat suit always knew how to make Ladybug feel better about her decisions._

 _She reached over and placed a kiss on his cheek before getting up to leave. "See you next week."_

 _"See you next week." He confirmed with a lovesick smile glued to his face._

 _She packed her bags and gave her parents a hug goodbye. Marinette was going to have a blast with her friends. They planned for a week stay at a hotel nearby the park. It was going to amazing, rides and games by day, and video game tournaments and pizza by night. She needed this. They all needed this._

 _It was only moments before they left for their trip that Alya decided to inform her that Adrien would also be accompanying them._

* * *

Marinette was in heaven, she could stare at Adrien the entire drive there. She thought of something even better and started back on her sketch book. She had been drawing before Adrien decided to plop is his cute head on her shoulder.

Her pencil flew across the sketch pad as she looked from Adrien to the sketch pad and back again until a perfect replica of the boy was across her page. When she glanced over at Adrien, there was a pair of eyes to stare back.

The girl immediately let out a yelp and shoved him away so that he was back in his rightful seat. "A-Adrien! Good morning drooly head. I-I mean handsome angel. I didn't mean- just… hi?" She clutched her sketchbook to her chest. Did he see her drawing? Oh god, he was going to think she was such a creep.

Adrien smiled at her. "Sorry Marinette, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

His smile was too gorgeous. She really couldn't think right when that smile was pointed at her.

"Oh that's okay, I don't mind it when people sleep on me. I mean I don't mind it if it's you that's sleeping on me." Yup, she was forever going to be labeled as a creep.

"We're here!" Alya shouted with delight.

Marinette was thankful for the distraction. She was making a complete fool of herself and they had only spent two hours with each other (most of which he was sleeping). How was she going to spend a whole week with Adrien like this?

Alya placed her hand on Marinette's shoulder as they got out of the car. "Relax girl, we're going to have fun. You'll have plenty of time to not make a fool of yourself in front of you know who."

The girl nodded and reached for her luggage from the trunk of the car. "You're right, this is going to be so cool." She finally managed to break her suitcase free from the trunk.

* * *

A/N: I've really wanted to start writing my own Miraculous Ladybug fanfiction for such a long time now! Officially my first M rated fic for later scenes. Be sure to tell me what you think and what could possibly go wrong!

Thank you for reading.


	2. Wild Rides

**Marinette**

 **Chapter Two: Wild Rides**

"Look, we're not going to let the possible chance of rain ruin our plans for today! We're going to go out there, have the times of our lives and eat an amazing dinner afterwards! And if it does happen to rain then we all meet back here to regroup with pizza and video games. Sound like a plan?" Alya seemed to be their fun instructor for the day.

Everyone agreed with her before setting off into the car. "You remembered the umbrellas, right?" Alya whispered to Marinette.

She nodded. "Of course, how else could we put plan action B into place?" Marinette had only brought along two with her. One for Alya and one for herself. The boys would then have to share an umbrella with the two girls and grow romantically attached to them through their intimate settings.

The plan was perfect!

When they arrived at the park, the flow of people amazed Marinette. Finding parking was a trip in itself, how many people needed to be at Fun Land on a Thursday? Did people not have to work? But when they finally went through the line and entered the actual park, Marinette was amazed. She hadn't really been to an amusement park before and had never seen so many people waiting in line for something called The Growling Mammoth. And the smells? Oh they were amazing, something was being made fresh around every corner.

"Alright, so first we're going to hit up The Hype, then we'll make our way to The Raining Tsunami and then crossing over to the…" Nino went on about their plans for today's excursion. Marinette couldn't concentrate on the account that Adrien was standing dangerously close to her. Could he possibly get any closer than this?

 _"Oh yes he can,"_ Marinette answered her own question, furiously blushing at the thought. _"He could be so much closer. His mouth reaching for my own. His hands wrapped tightly around my waist. Oh yes, Adrien Agreste could be so much closer."_ And when his lips crashed down onto hers, her world would explode. If only she could feel that blonde hair through her fingers, to draw him in closer to deepen the kiss. She would feel his hands creep up and…

"Marinette, are you okay?" Adrien asked her, leaning towards her. "Do you need to sit down for a moment?"

The poor girl shook her head, trying to move her lewd thoughts to the back of her head. "I-I'm great. Awesome even! Let's ride that thing!" Marinette grabbed Alya's hand and started moving towards the closest ride in her sight. She certainly hoped that something would come from this trip. Anything. She wished desperately that Adrien would see her as anything but a friend.

"Yeah okay, I mean it's not like I hadn't been planning 'The Best Rides Ever' tour all week." Nino grumbled, but followed them anyways.

Luckily, as they were seated onto the ride, Marinette was placed next to Adrien.

The ride she just so happened to pick was called Red Dynamite. It was shaped like a rod with the seats at the bottom.

After they were buckled in and the bar came down to lock them in, Marinette reached for his hand without thinking.

"Are you scared?" He asked, but she didn't have the chance to reply as the ride shot them into the air without warning.

Marinette screamed and squeezed his hand from the initial scare. The ride suspended them in the air for a moment before dropping a couple of times and then finally, reaching the bottom for a stop. It was almost like the first time she swung her yoyo as Ladybug.

"That was amazing!" Marinette cried.

She looked over at Adrien. His hair was ruffled by the wind and his cheeks were slightly flushed. She noticed that her hand was still gripping his and immediately removed it. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. You must have lost all blood flow to your hand! We need to get you to a hospital right away-"

"It's okay Marinette. I'm fine." Did he really have to smile at her? "We should definitely do that again."

"Y-yeah, as many times as you want." She smiled dreamily back.

So the two went back a couple more times (more like a couple hundred), and each time they were shot into the air it gave them that first initial rush. Marinette couldn't help but hold onto his hand each time, especially since he didn't seem to mind all that much.

When they finally decided to experience another ride, Marinette found that their other two friends were nowhere to be seen. And that the bag she had packed earlier that morning, was missing. Not to mention the sky seemed to be getting darker and darker.

"Adrien, Alya and Nino are missing." Her voice was slightly panicky if not a lot panicky. Where could those two have gone? Did they get kidnapped? Were they holed up in someone's basement and about to be shown what the end of a gun looks like?

Adrien took out his phone. "Don't worry, Nino texted me. He said that they were tired of waiting around on us and went to take his 'Best Rides Ever' tour. He said that they would catch up with us later."

Oh god.

Marinette was alone with Adrien.

What was she going to do?

"Want to ride some more rides and try to catch up with them later?" Adrien asked.

Did he actually want to be alone with her? Oh god. Marinette didn't know what to do, what to say.

"Okay girl. Just calm down. You got this."

"Uh, yeah! Sure! Sounds like fun."

"Awesome!" Adrien grabbed ahold of her hand and led her to their next ride.

Wow. A whole day with Adrien? Dreams really did come true. It was going to be amazing. At least, it would have been amazing if the sky hadn't decided to drench them in ice cold water.

The storm came out of nowhere. They only had the chance to ride one coaster (which was exhilarating!) before it started pouring on them. The rain was so heavy that they could hardly see where they were going.

"We need to take shelter." Adrien said as they tried to navigate in the wet mess. There was no way they were going to make it to the exit of the park when they couldn't even tell where they were.

They found themselves to be in what looked like a maintenance shed, perfectly equipped with any kind of tool you might need to work on a coaster and a mini fridge full any cold beverage you might possibly want.

The two found a couple of chairs and sat down.

"Marinette, you're shivering like crazy!"

"What? No, i-it's not even th-that cold." Her teeth were chattering. Marinette was freezing in every part of her body.

"There's a hot water heater over there." Adrien pointed to some space behind Marinette. "We should… uh… take off our clothes so that we won't freeze to death and set them on the hot water heater so that they'll dry off quicker." The blonde's face was red hot.

Did Adrien just ask to get naked with her? She was going to faint.

After a few moments of silence Adrien spoke up again. "I mean I can understand why you wouldn't be comfortable with me like that uh… but we could get really sick if we keep up like this." The boy couldn't look Marinette in the face.

"Oh no I'm super comfortable with you Adrien, I would take my clothes off for you anytime. I mean yeah we could really get sick we should." What was she even saying!

They didn't move.

Oh man, how did she get herself in this kind of situation?

"I'll um, sit facing this way and I promise not to look." Adrien turned his chair around and Marinette still couldn't find herself to move.

Adrien started with his shirt first, and then his pants along with his shoes and socks. God even his back was sexy as hell. She wouldn't mind if he was sitting facing her, that way she could get a much better look. He kept his boxers on, which were a pair of silky blues. Not that she was staring or anything.

The girl turned around so that she wasn't facing the man of her dreams as she de-clothed herself. She first opened her coin purse to check on her little kwami, whom was resting under her park ticket and the little blanket she made to keep her warm in situations like this.

Marinette peeked back over at Adrien. "No peeking."

"Of course not." He responded.

Marinette took a deep breath and set her coin purse down gently, as to not wake up Tikki. She started first with her socks and shoes. Easy part down, just everything else to go. She followed Adrien's lead and took everything but her bra and panties off.

She got up and took Adrien's wet clothes from the floor, which he had pushed back into her direction, and set everything neatly on the hot water heater. Hopefully they would dry out soon and this storm would pass over. Or hopefully not and she could stare at his chiseled body for the rest of the day.

* * *

A/N: Whatever shall happen in the next chapter? Probably some good things. ;o

Thank you everyone so much for the feedback and follows!

Thank you for reading!


	3. Pretend

**Marinette**

 **Chapter Three: Pretend**

They could hear the storm raging on from outside; the angry claps of thunder and the illuminating light from the lightening surrounded them. The wind was rattling the small window that occupied the cozy space and the rain was beating hard all around them.

Adrien had spotted a blanket to which he offered Marinette. She gratefully accepted it. At least now if someone were to stumble in she wouldn't be completely nude. Could you imagine it if someone found the two of them in a maintenance closet, nearly naked? She could. The police would be called, they would be sentenced to jail for all eternity and then she would never be able to be with Adrien or complete her life's dream or see her parents ever again!

Marinette glanced over at Adrien after she had wrapped herself in the warm blanket. The man before her looked absolutely stunning. He was literally the perfect image of a god. She knew that Adrien was fit but she didn't know that he was built. As the girl stared at the man of her dreams, she noticed that he was shivering just as much as she had been.

"If you want, w-we could share it. You have to be just as cold." Wow! Did she just say that? Share a blanket with that chiseled perfection? Holy hell. But he did look every bit as cold as her. The rain still clung to their skin, and sharing a blanket would warm them up a heck of a lot quicker than not.

"Okay."

" _Did he just agree? Miracles do come true."_

Marinette couldn't watch as Adrien scooted his chair next to Marinette and worked himself under the blanket with her, making sure that it was securely wrapped around the two of them.

It warmed up real quick with their enclosed body heat, and mostly from the embarrassment of it all. Their hands were brushing against one another and Marinette wished that she could throw herself into his lap and snuggle up against him.

"Hey Marinette?" Adrien asked after a few minutes of complete and total awkward silence.

"Y-yeah?" She glanced over at him to see that he was just as red as she felt.

"I was wondering about something I saw the other day." How could he always stare directly into her eyes when he spoke? He had such confidence.

Her heart nearly skipped a beat. What did he see? Was it her drawing of him? Oh god it was, wasn't it? Now he was going to tell her to never look at him again.

She took a deep and steadying breath before asking. "What is it?"

Her heart was racing. Marinette almost feared that it would beat right on out of her chest. He was going to tell her what a creep she was! He was going to tell her how he never wanted to be around her again after this was all over.

"Well, I saw your sketch the other day in the car-"

"I am so sorry I should have asked oh god I'm so sorry-"

"Marinette," Adrien brought his finger to her mouth which was enough to shut her right up. "I wanted to tell you that it looked really good. I don't think that even a photographer could capture me like that. You have a real talent and I was wondering if you would help me with something." He put his hand down. "I was hoping that you could help me with a present for my dad." The golden boy looked away shyly after making the request.

"A p-present? For your dad?" Was she hearing him properly?

He glanced back at Marinette.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could do a portrait of my mom. You see, his birthday is coming up and I wanted to give him something that he would really love. And you're so talented at drawing and, well, everything else that you do."

"Sure! Of course. I would do anything for you Adrien! I mean I would love to help you out with this." Did everything have to come out weird?

"Great," he smiled.

A few moments passed by before Marinette spoke. "Do you really think I'm good at everything I do?"

Adrien leaned in a little closer to her. "You're amazing, Marinette. You have so many great talents, and a wonderful family. To be honest, I'm kind of jealous."

She didn't know what to say. She also couldn't help but notice how close he truly was at the moment. She could smell his heavenly cologne and the rain that lingered in his hair.

"Adrien, you have no need to be jealous. I think you're the most amazing person that I've ever met. You're so kind and wonderful. A-and _you're_ the one that's so amazing at everything. You befriend everyone that you meet and you just light up a room with merely your presence…" Before she could say anymore, Adrien had closed the gap between them and had brought his lips to her own.

Without a second thought, Marinette was kissing him back. His lips fitting hers perfectly as if they were meant for each other in the most corny way. The kiss was sweet and ended all too soon. But after looking Adrien in the eyes, truly, for what felt like the first time she knew she was going to need more. The short kiss wasn't going to be enough for her as she tilted her head back to him and her lips met his like a magnet. Marinette brought her hands up, one to steady herself on his shoulder and the other tangled into his damp hair.

Adrien didn't resist to the second kiss, but reached for her and grabbed at her waist. He pulled the girl carefully onto his lap. Marinette didn't know where the sudden confidence in herself came from. All she knew was that she wanted more, no, needed more of Adrien. There was an overwhelming sensation forming in her gut that came to her like a craving. She pulled him closer to her, the closest a man has ever come to her. God Marinette wanted him so badly that it was nearly painful. She felt his tongue run across her bottom lip, asking for entrance to which she gladly granted. His tongue shyly at first, found hers as they explored each other's mouths. It was getting warm and their kisses were getting desperate as they clung onto each other. Marinette felt like she was in a dream and in this dream she felt like she could do anything.

Her hand traveling from his her steadying spot on his shoulder and trailed downward. She felt his collar bones beneath her finger tips. She travelled further and caressed his chest, savoring the feeling of his skin under her own. Marinette couldn't stop, something instinctive had taken over her body and she was traveling even further. The girl wanted more, she wanted to touch him all over and feel everything that was Adrien.

When the kiss broke they were nearly panting for air. The small enclosed space was somehow too hot. She could hear his heart, and it was racing just as quickly as her own. She leaned in again and slowly kissed at his jaw, moving to his cheek and them meeting up with his lips. Her fingers were caressing the band on his boxers but Adrien kissed her sweetly before pulling back.

The boy couldn't seem to look at her. "Marinette, I'm so sorry, I didn't know what came over me." He settled her back down into her own seat. "You're really great, and you're the first friend that I had ever made and I think you deserve someone better than me. Nino told me that you already have a crush on someone and I'm in love with someone else so I really shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry, but can we just pretend that that didn't happen?"

And just like that, the dream was making a turn for the worst into a terrible nightmare.

Huh? What? Pretend that that didn't happen? Like hell she was ever going to forget the single most best moments of her entire life. Adrien had been everything she truly desired, her body was still cooling off from their short encounter. And Adrien was in love with some one? This was the first time she ever heard about this.

Oh god. How embarrassing. Maybe it was best to forget about all this. Pretend that it never happened and disappear forever.

"Sure," she said with a weak smile. As she said, she would do anything for the man of her dreams.

Adrien looked at her, relief showing across his face. "Thank you."

* * *

When the storm finally passed and the two were able to clothe themselves once more, they decided to call it a day and head back to their hotel room.

Marinette was greeted by her best friend who immediately demanded all of the details as to why she and Adrien disappeared from the face of the Earth for the past five hours.

The two retired to their room after promising the boys to join up with them later for a pizza and video game session.

"So, tell me Marinette, what happened to the two of you?" Alya drilled as soon as they were alone in their room and comfortably seated on her bed. "And where is your phone girl? I've been trying to get ahold of you all day!"

Marinette smiled at her best friend and explained to her the situation they had been put in, the sweet interaction that came from it and the decision to pretend that none of it happened.

"Oh hell no! Seriously? I can't believe Adrien!" Her best friend seemed completely outraged but ultimately excited for Marinette. "You know, he was the first one to make the move. He kissed you girl. I'm sure he either finds you totally attractive, or is in love with you in some sort of fashion."

Marinette wasn't so sure about that. "But Alya, he said he was in love with someone else."

"Well we're just going to have to make him forget about that someone on this little trip of ours, now aren't we?"

"I don't know… it just doesn't seem fair for the person that he's in love with." The person must have been totally amazing for him to fall for them. The girl was suddenly feeling a little jealous and started wondering who this person could be to have captured his heart.

Alya grabbed ahold of Marinette's shoulders. "Get ahold of yourself! We're talking about the love of your life! You can't let him get away, he's not obviously with this other person right now! Now is your best chance to win him over while he's nowhere near that other person!"

Marinette smiled at her. "You're right. Now is my best chance, and if I truly love Adrien then I need to give this my all and at least tell him how I feel about him. There's no way I can pretend that the chemistry we shared didn't happen." She truly had the best friend in the whole world. Who else could change her frown upside down and mend all of her boy problems?

"That's the spirit! Now we're going to march into that room and kick some major ass in Mario Kart and you're going to woe that man with your videogame prowess."

"Yeah!" Marinette was pretty good at pretending but this was not going to be something that she could just pretend that it didn't happen. And she was going to be damned if she was going to let Adrien pretend as well.

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally got this done after hours of contemplating it! The next chapter we'll go back a little bit and see things from Adrien's POV.

Thank you all for reading!


	4. Fickle Heart

A/N: Hey guys! I was going back and editing a couple chapters and was making some of the intimate scenes a little more heavy. This one had the most changes so I decided to reupload it so that no one would miss out on anything! New chapters to come soon~

* * *

 **Adrien**

 **Chapter Four: Fickle Heart**

 _Adrien awoke, startled to see a familiar girl straddling his lap. He wasn't quite sure who she was as she was wearing a dazzling red mask. Her face was cradled by black curls and her lips were turned up into a mischievous grin._

 _He watched as her tongue darted out to quickly wet her lips. He felt his heart start to pick up in speed and his blood rushing to more places than just his cheeks._

 _Adrien was paralyzed as he felt her ass grind against his growing member. The girl leaned down and stared with familiar brilliant blue eyes. She leaned ever closer and Adrien could catch a familiar scent of pastries and all things good in the world. He was a slave to her as she lowered her lips to his and yet another oddly familiar way._

 _Their mouths soon began to move in a rhythm. Her hand roamed against his face, in his hair and then soon left a blazing trail down his chest. Her lips startling left his and began trailing kissed down his collar bone. She wiggled down to give her lips more range, closer and closer to his throbbing member._

 _Adrien had never felt so excited in his life._

 _The girl on top of him teasingly peeled down his briefs to reveal his aching erection. She continued to send him into a frenzy as her lips brushed against every inch until it came to a stop at the tip. Her eyes darted up to look at him as she encased him with her lips. The girl fell into a rhythm and began to please him with her tongue. She plunged up and down, encircling and sucking as she went throwing Adrien into utter bliss._

 _He grasped onto her hair with one hand and brushed against her cheek with his other. Adrien could feel the familiar swelling, he was ready to explode. Their eyes met for a brief moment before…_

* * *

With a start, Adrien woke up in his bed, drearily coming into his surroundings. The mysterious girl was gone and back into his subconscious but his cock was painfully hard from the state she left him in his dream. The boy sighed and climbed out of bed. He stumbled to the bathroom and found his way into a cold shower.

It was going to a be long week without his Lady, but he knew he needed it more than anything. When Nino practically begged him to go on their week-long vacation to Fun Land with him and Alya, Adrien didn't want to pass up the chance. He was eighteen and he was legally able to do things that he wanted but his father still dictated most of his life. His only freedom was found when he was fighting crime as Chat Noir. And talking his controlling father into letting him spend time with his friends and having a little fun was a war within itself. Of course Mr. Agreste already had every moment and every hour planned for his entire summer and going away for a week wasn't a part of it.

But with some help from Nathalie, he was able to convince the man that he needed a short break from everything. College was coming just around the corner and soon he was going to be overwhelmed with a new school and new modeling opportunities. And it was only for a week and Adrien was sure to be careful while he was away and check in with Nathalie every so often.

So here he was, miles away from home and his Lady nowhere in sight. The boy needed to spend time away from her anyways. He most certainly didn't want to but their relationship was most definitely complicated. Or, at least his feelings were. He was absolutely and completely in love with the superheroine. Adrien idolized her in every aspect. But he was starting to come to terms that after their three-year relationship as partners, that she was never going to see him in that light.

It was as she told him, she was in love with someone and she only had eyes for him.

So it was up to him to try to get over her. And it was going to be hard. Probably, the hardest thing he had ever done but Adrien wasn't going to woo a girl who had no interest in being wooed.

* * *

Adrien stepped out of the shower into to some clothes. The water had helped some but the girl had remained on his mind along with her teasing. He found a dangerously cloudy morning and expected everyone to cancel the day's plans and spend the day retreated indoors to play video games. Alya, on the other hand, was not going to give up. He knew this as soon as she came pounding on the boy's door to make sure that they were getting ready for the day. After a convincing pep talk, the girl had everyone packed into a cab and on their way to Fun Land.

The day certainly didn't go as he had expected it to. Well, he did expect the terrible rain and loud thunder but not ending up in a maintenance closet NAKED with his fellow classmate and friend, Marinette. He also had not expected to kiss her.

Why had he kissed her? Was it because he liked what she was saying? Did he like the idea of Marinette? Her mouth had seemed so tempting at the moment and honestly, he certainly didn't know why he had kissed her. He simply knew that he wanted to, so he did.

Did this mean that he was over Ladybug?

Certainly not, it had been a few measly days since he last saw his lady. His heart wasn't so fickle.

Or was it?

He took it back. He didn't want to remember that moment and he didn't want Marinette to remember it either. Adrien proposed that they just simply pretend that it had never happened it and move on as totally normal friends.

Honestly, the boy had no idea what had came over him. He supposed for a moment, as he had gazed at her lips, that they had looked like his Lady's and that he wanted to see what it would feel like with his own pressed against them.

Marinette's figure had been silhouetted that day by the bright lightening. With every flash, he couldn't help but see Ladybug. Perhaps his feelings for the super heroine had suddenly manifested and were projected on the lovely girl in front of him. The two had shocking similarities.

Puberty was a wild thing.

But everything was going to go back to normal even though to two of them had practically seen the other naked and they were going to have a lovely and relaxing trip.


End file.
